


Protectors of Playtopia

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: Within our gaming devices is a world unlike any other. Playtopia, a safe haven for consoles old and new. Playtopia is protected by four consoles. Who are they and where did they come from?





	Protectors of Playtopia

 

 

Playtopia...

A world within all gaming devices.

A safe place for all consoles new and old.

 

We make sure that the Players (our word for the humans) have a fun and safe gaming experience and protect them from nasty viruses(More on that later) .

Oh, and there are so many fun places to discover.

Like the Handheld District where all of the handheld consoles live or Discontinued Avenue where sadly the discontinued consoles llive and then there is App Town where all the phone games and handy dandy apps for your phone live. Playtopia is such an amazing place to live in and Playtopia is run by mayor N64.

Who am I you ask?

Heheheheheh why I am Playstation 3 of course but you used to call me PS3. Sadly they don't make my console anymore (I was discontinued in 2017 which is a pretty impressive lifespan)  but there are players who still kept me and are still playing with me and that is what matters the most.

Now you might all be thinking. Do I live in Discontinued Avenue. No! We Playstation consoles all live together in Sony Tower which is this huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge tower that stretches up really far. Our house is this big fancy penthouse apartment. My dad PS1 owns the building and is running a pretty successful weapons business. No one knows this but my dad helps run Sony Computer Entertainment from within and in secret like some stealthy console ninja.

Then we have my big bro Playstation 2 or PS2 as we call him in our family. He takes pride in the fact that he is still the top selling console to this day and the fact that he introduced DVD playability and internet usage. yawn.

Then of course of my small brother and sister PSP and Vita. They might be small handhelds but they sure pack a lot of features and they sure are the most adorable little siblings I have.

Then there is me but I already introduced myself.

Hmm who am I forgetting??

Oh right my sister Playstation 4 or PS4 as she is known among the Players.

She is really prudish but I love her anyways. She claims she is the reason Activision remastered Crash and Spyro which are my dad's favorite games when he was young. She also likes loud music fors ome reason and is always blasting the music really loud in her room much to dad's dismay.

 

Anyways that's the Playstation family for you. Now I will tell you about my profession. You see viruses tend to attack Playtopia quite frequently and they are led by this nasty dude called Anik. Noone knows where Anik came from but we do know he is a Player from the Players world . They want to take over Playtopia and make everyone their slaves and make sure the Players suffer too.. So the Mayor called upon me, Xbox 360, Wii U and PS4 to be the sole protectors of Playtopia. Dad made us special weapons that would be extra powerful again's Anik's nasty viruses.

My weapon is a combination of Cloud's Buster Sword from Final Fantasy and a jackknife. The handle is the Circle, Triangle, Square and X buttons. His name is Jackslash which is a portmanteu on my favorite game genre hack 'n' slash games. With Jackslash I have taken down millions of nasty viruses. They don't know what hit them. My finishing move is Ultra Mega Awesome Slice 'n' Dice which unleashes a huge burst of energy, killing any nearby viruses.

Xbox , Wii U and PS4 can introduce their weapons in their chapters because this story has only just begun.

See ya later Players and play safe.

 


End file.
